fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dogs/Episodes
The following is a 'list of episodes '''of the animated television series, ''Dogs. Season 1 (2015) The first season began production in late 2014 after the series was greenlit, and was finished on April 14, 2015. #The Dog Pound (6/4/15) - A look at life in the dog pound. #The Escape Plan (6/11/15) - X-Zone tries to escape the pound. #The Dairy Tales (6/18/15) Quaxalia accidentally spits some milk on Big B's new book after drinking his milk. So the dogs distract him with tales about milk. #The Spaghetti Bolognese (6/25/15) - Rebecca uses some spaghetti as a wig. #The Double (7/2/15) - When Dawg Z is playing with his ball, a new pug joins them and every time he sneezes, he shoots a laser that clones Dawg Z. But he has the cold! #The Objection (7/30/15) - Rebecca gets a weird package, and tries to use the stuff inside any way she can think of. #The Gunman (unaired) - The pound is put on lockdown when a gunman enters the building. (This episode was never aired due to the dark themes) #Quaxalia and the Mighty Woof (8/13/15) - Quaxalia starts making vlogs. At first everyone enjoys it, but the constant videos start getting on the others' nerves. Season 2 (2015 - 16) #The New Look (11/12/15) - Dawg Z receives some hair gel in a package, and uses it very creatively. #The Parcel (11/19/15) - The dogs receive a box without a name. They decide to play Pass the Parcel to declare who gets it. #The Biscuits (11/26/15) - X-Zone becomes quite attatched to the pound's new dog biscuits. #The Superhero (12/3/15) - Quaxalia writes a graphic novel featuring a superhero version of himself. #The Holidays (12/24/15) - The dogs celebrate Christmas. #The Chameleon (2/15/16) - X-Zone unexpectedly wakes up with chameleon-like powers. #The Birds (2/22/16) - Some birds flying around REALLY tick off the dogs. #The Blob (2/29/16) - Dawg Z wakes up with a weird blob thing on his head. Season 3 (2016) #The Ulcer (5/4/16) - Rebecca gets a huge ulcer in her mouth. #The Survival of the Woofest (5/11/16) - Due to issues, the pound cannot afford dog food, and the dogs go primal. #The Episode Title (5/18/16) - Dawg Z has a pretty weird dream. #Dawg Z's Crush (5/25/16) - While sleep-talking, Dawg Z says he has a crush on Rebecca, and the secret is out. #The Logs (6/1/16) - Big B is writing a report on the dogs, but when he accidentally writes "logs", it gets confusing. #The Superhero II: The Return (6/18/16) - Quaxalia shows the dogs his second Super-Quaxalia graphic novel. #...The Walrus (6/25/16) - A strange walrus appears in the cell. #The Halloween Special O-Rama (10/30/16) - The dogs do various spooky things for Halloween. Season 4 (2017) #The Dream Lord (11/6/16) - Dawg Z disrespects the Dream Lord, so he blackmails him with various nightmares. #The Rainbow (11/13/17) - The dogs try to investigate the secrets of rainbows after seeing a huge one from the cell window. #The Baby (11/20/17) - After the dogs wake up with a puppy in the cell, they try to figure out how it got there. #The Worldwide Tour (11/27/17) - The dogs plan a worldwide tour. #The Hoax (4/3/17) - Quaxalia stays at the back of the cell due to being sick, and others begin to claim he is dying. #The Meat and Greet (4/10/17) - A typo on a flyer makes the dogs think a meet and greet session with the pound's dogs is a meat party. #The Chosen Ones: Part I (4/17/17) - After long waiting, the dogs finally get picked, and at last go their seperate ways. #The Chosen Ones: Part II (4/24/17) - The dogs struggle to adapt to their new lifestyles, and run away trying to find each other. (series finale) Category:Dogs Category:BaconZone Category:Episode list